Supernatural Meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: Dean and Sam are transferred to a alternate universe. They come to a town called Sunnydale and meet up with their favorite characters from their favorite T.V. show. *Currently on Hiatus*
1. Where the Hell Are We?

**Okay some background info. Dean is the youngest, ****NOT**** Sam. And this is after their father dies, so Sam has to take care of teenage Dean. Natalie is now Buffy's little sister. It's not in the 1990's, it's right now in the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this. Although I would love to! **

**Warnings: There is a lot of 'What the Hell's' in it. **

Chapter 1: Where the Hell are we?

"What the hell?!" asks Dean, "Did you do something, Sam?"

"No, I didn't do anything!" Sam exclaimed.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asks.

"Why don't you read?!" Sam says pointing to the sign that says 'Welcome to Sunnydale! Hope you enjoy your stay!'

"Oh, that explains it!" Dean says. Sam looks around and says, "Doesn't this remind you of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Huh! Yeah, it does!" Dean says, "What the Hell is going on?" Dean and Sam start walking down the street.

"Hey! There's the Bronze!" Dean says pointing to the lit up sign that says 'The Bronze', "Let's go in!"

"Um, No!" Sam says.

"Oh, come on! Please! Please, PLEASE!!!" Dean pleads to Sam.

"Oh… Fine!" Sam says finally giving in.

"YES!" Dean says. They turn into the alley way. Dean is excited to be here. He's loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer since he was 6 years old. That's when Sam actually aloud Dean to watch it.

"Wow! This is Awesome!" Dean says. Then he's tackled by a Vampire. A girl with short black hair comes running towards them. The vampire bites Dean, the girl grabs the vampire and tries to stake it. Only it throws her backwards. The vampire turns to her and is on top of her about to bite her. That's when Buffy and Spike come to the rescue. Buffy runs up to the vampire and kicks him off of the girl. Spike helps Natalie up.

"You okay, little bit?" Spike asks.

"I always get tackled or thrown back! I suck at being a slayer." Natalie says.

"You'll get the hang of it. Don't worry you're doing fine!" Spike tells her.

"Oh, yeah. What does Buffy think about it?" Natalie asks.

"What do I think about what?" Buffy asks.

"Nothing" Natalie says turning to Dean, "Hey, are you okay?"

"To tell you the truth never been better." Dean says. Sam looks at his wound. "I'm fine, Sam! I just want to go to the Bronze." Dean stands up. He sways a little bit, but nothing big.

"You try to be a good brother!" Sam says to himself.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Buffy says, "I'm Buffy Summers, that's Spike and that is my kid sister Natalie."

"Oh! I'm Sam Winchester, and that's my baby brother Dean" says Sam, "Are you okay, Miss?" The look on Buffy's face, she looks like she's about to faint.

"Not the Sam and Dean?!?" Buffy asks

"Are you the actual Buffy?!" Dean asks.

"Huh?" Buffy asks, confused, "Yeah! Who else would be named like me?

"Like the Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Dean asks.

"How do you know that?" Spike asks. He goes to Buffy and wraps his arm around her waist.

"How do you know who we are?" Sam asks. Helping Dean sit down.

"Um… You're kind of famous here." Natalie says, "You have your own reality T.V show, where you hunt things down and kill things. Kind of like the Ghost Busters." Both Buffy and Natalie start singing the Ghost Busters theme song.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks. Sam and Dean look at each other with surprising looks on their faces.

"Yeah! How do you know who we are?" Bufy asks.

"Well, you're famous too. There's a T.V. show about you guys, you kill vampires with stakes and stuff." Dean says, "I'm a HUGE fan!"

"Okay, now that we swapped stories. Can we go to the Bronze?" Natalie asks, looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, let's go!" Dean says.

"Are you sure" Sam and Buffy ask.

"Yup." Natalie says, she looks at dean, he nods.

"Okay, let's go. " Buffy says.

"Finally!" Dean says. They all go to the door of the Bronze. Sam gives the ticket collector some money. But the guy gives it back to him.

"Go ahead." The man says. Sam goes in and Dean follows. "Hell, you friends with them?!" The man looks at Buffy, then at Natalie.

"Yeah! They're pretty cool guys." Natalie says.

"Well then, go ahead. Tell 'em all about me!" The man yells after her as she walks in, Dean is waiting for her.

"Thanks." Natalie says with a blush.

"Just being a gentlemen." Dean says. He looked back at Buffy and Spike. They were holding hands.

'Oh, what the hell?' Dean thinks to himself. He grabs Natalie's hand. She grips it tight. 'So far so good' Dean thought. 'Calm yourself' Natalie thought. They walked down the stairs and to a table. Sam, Buffy and Spike went over to a different table where two other people were sitting.

"Oh! Willow and Tara are here, but I wonder where Xander is?" Natalie says, "Do you want to go over there?"

"Sure, why not!" Dean says. Dean gets up, grabs Natalie's hand and heads over to them.

"Well, look who has a new guy!" Tara says to Natalie.

"Hi!" Dean shouts, "Um… Uh… Uh…heh"

"Don't be nervous. 'Cause I'm nervous as hell or heck if you know what I mean." Willow says. She smiles that warm smile of hers.

"Yeah I guess." Says Dean, with a smile.

"Darn there's no band tonight. Just a D-jay." Tara says.

"So I here we're famous!!!" Willow says.

"Yeah! I know all about you guys." Dean says

"Oh, yeah! Prove it." Spike says.

"Okay." Dean looks to Sam for approval. Sam nods. "Well, first off Tara and Willow are together. Buffy and Spike are together obviously. Buffy used to date Angel then he left to do his own show. Then, she started dating Riley, who I hated! But now she's with Spike! Which I think they are the perfect couple." Dean says. "Oh and Xander is with Anya." Dean looks around the table and they're all shock on what he just shared. There was an awkward silence, in which Sam finally broke.

"Uh, uh. Spike and Buffy are NOT the perfect couple. Willow and Tara are!" Sam says, smiling at the two of them, "You can't get any better than their love."

"Whatever." Dean says. With Arms Wide Open starts to play. "Ooooh, I love this song! Will you dance with me, Natalie?"

"I'd love to!" Natalie says. Dean holds out his hand to he, she takes it.

"Wow, they've gotten together pretty quick." Buffy says as they all watch the two of them dance. The song ends and Taylor Swifts White Horse comes on.

"Do you want to dance to this with me?" Natalie asks.

"Sure. Absolutely!" Dean says. He puts his hands around he waist. She puts her arms around his neck. She let's her head lie on his shoulder. Sam was about to go stop them, but Buffy pulls him back.

"Let them be." Buffy says.

"Right. Its just after… after our Dad died I just fell responsible for him." Sam says.

"Same with me." Buffy says, "But their 16 now and teenagers."

"Oh, yeah I heard about your dad." Spike says, "Dean didn't take that well, did he?"

"Nobody ever takes it well." Buffy says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love!" Spike says kissing her on the cheek, "I wasn't thinking! Sorry Sam. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's no biggie." Sam says, "Where's the next available hotel?" Sam asks changing the subject. Sam was planning to go and drive to it and drop off their stuffy and come back for Dean. He did that a lot when Dean was in school or really wanted to stay someplace.

"You can stay with us and then while their at school we can go to Giles and figure out how you got here." Buffy says, "That sound good?"

"I don't want to impose. Really" Sam says.

"You aren't imposing." Buffy says.

"Okay, sure." Sam says, "Nobody's ever invited us to stay with them before."

"Do you want to get a drink?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, sure." Natalie says, "Come on." She grabs his hand and pulls him to the counter. "Hey, Benny, can we get a coke?" Natalie asks. Benny looks up at Natalie then to Dean. Before you know it Benny faints. Natalie starts breaking out laughing. Everybody looks at her. They start whispering to each other. "Shit! We've been spotted!"

"Let's go!" Dean grabs Natalie's hand and runs out the door. Buffy, Spike, Sam, Willow, and Tara run after them. All the other people run after them. (Leaving poor Benny on the floor).

"What do we do?" Sam asks.

"Run!" Buffy says. They all start to run.

"Come on, Willow! Keep up!" Natalie calls.

"Squee!" Willow says. They get to Buffy's house and she already has her key out. She puts it in, the door unlocks and they're safe. "That was close!" Willow says.

"What if they break down the door?" Natalie asks out of breath.

"They won't!" Tara says also out of breath.

"They've done it before!" Natalie says.

"When Xander put the love spell on the whole town!" Natalie and Dean both say. They both start to laugh.

"So, Sam, Where are we staying?" Dean asks.

He hates living in hotels, but he knows Sam does his best. At least he stays longer than 2 weeks like their dad always did. Sammy thinks its him responsibility to Dean safe and warm from the world. That's a lot of pressure for a 22 year old, you know? Dean loves Sam and Sam loves him.

"We're staying here." Sam says, "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good." Dean says, as he falls to the ground. All goes dark

**You guys probably hate me am I right, but I'll publish the next chapter in a few days, I promise!! Please feel free to leave comments!!**


	2. Come On!

**Okay, this is chapter 2 of SPN Meets BTVS! Hope you like! If I have any fans!! Please if you do read this, I would like to hear what you think! Again I don't own any of this!**

"Dean! DEAN! Wake up!" Sam yells at Dean. Only Dean can't hear him.

"Stop yelling at him! He can't hear you. He's fainted." Natalie says.

"Fainted from what?" Sam asks.

"I have to do a proper examination!" Natalie says, "Before I can tell."

"Don't make her mad. Especially when it comes to this." Buffy says leading Sam out of the bedroom.

"She's like our doctor, when someone gets bit or gets some other illness." Tara explains, "She's amazingly smart."

"Really? Dean is the same way." Sam says, "Only about demons and killing them."

"Yeah, well, Natalie learned at an early age." Buffy says, "She..."

"Hey." Natalie interrupted, "From what I can see he fainted from exhaustion. I need you to tell me everything that happened. Well not everything maybe 2 weeks before you came here."

*** * ***

"Are you ready for thins?" Sam asks. This was their first hunt without their dad with tem.

"Let's do it!" Dean says, a little afraid.

"Are you sure, Dean because I can drop you back off at the hotel?" Sam says to Dean.

"I said let's do this!" Dean says rolling his eyes at Sam. They knock down the door, guns a blazin'.

"What the heck?" the man on the couch asks getting up, "Who are you?" He goes to the fridge. "You want a beer?" He asks.

"Yeah!" Dean says, Sam hits him on his chest.

"I don't think so, Dean!" Sam says, "I'll take one, HE'LL take a coke!"

"But..." Dean says.

"No! Your underage I won't have you drinking." Sam says. The man hands him a beer. He hands Dean a bottle of Coke.

"What was up with the knocking down the door?" the man asks, "Names Jeremy. Jeremy Frost." He holds out his hand.

"Sam Williams. And this is Dean." Sam says, "We're with the FBI." Both Sam and Dean reach into their pockets and pull out their Badge's.

"Am I in trouble?" Jeremy asks, sitting down.

"We thought you were a suspect in a murder." Sam says.

"Can I talk to you alone, Sam?" Dean asks, "Are you sure this is our guy?" Dean whispers to Sam.

"Bobby said he was our guy." Sam says.

"He just doesn't seem like the type of guy..." Dean says looking up at Jeremy, "To kill people in their dreams." Dean whispers even quieter.

"Fine, we'll check with Bobby first." Sam says.

"Great! Hey, we're going. We might come back to question you." Dean says. He grabs his coke and walks out the door.

"Thanks for the beer." Sam says chasing after Dean.

(Back at the hospital with Bobby)

"Hey, Bobby. How you feeling?" Sam asks.

"So, did you go see Jeremy?" Bobby asks totally avoiding Sam's question.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Well you didn't drink anything of his did you?" Bobby asks.

"Um..." Sam mumbles.

"You didn't! You did?" Bobby yells, "Now he can get into your dreams! You IDIOTS!"

"We didn't know, Bobby" Dean says, in his innocent little voice. It always works.

"Dean did you drink anything?" Bobby asks.

"Um, Yes, sir." Dean says.

"Did you leave it there?" Bobby asks.

"No. I took it with me." Dean says.

"Did you leave it with him?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, but he didn't have enough time to do anything with it." Dean says.

"Yeah, well, just don't sleep." Bobby says, "Especially you Sam."

"So we have our own Freddy Kruger on our hands." Dean says with a laugh.

"Yeah." Sam says in a sarcastic voice. "Dean, you stake here with Bobby. I'll go to the library to research things." Sam tells Dean.

"But..." Dean tries to say.

"No arguing!" Sam says.

"I can help!" Dean says.

"No. I'll be back. If your not here you are in big trouble, Mister." Sam says.

"Sam!" Dean says.

"Don't" Bobby tells the disappointed Dean, "Hey! That's my remote!" Dean looks at Bobby and gives him his best puppy dog face. Bobby began to laugh. "Alright, fine." He says. Dean began surfing the channels.

"Yes! It's on!" Dean says leaning back on the chair.

"Yay!" Bobby says in a sarcastic voice, "Buffy's on!"

1 week later:

"Come on, Bobby!" Dean yells into the phone, "I haven't slept in a week!"

"I know Dean." Bobby says calmly.

"Give me the phone, Dean." Sam tells Dean, "Hey, Bobby."

"How is he?" Bobby asks.

"He's exhausted. So, am I" Sam tells Bobby.

"I know, hang in there, we'll find him." Bobby says.

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Sam says. They both hang up. Sam looked over at Dean. 'Poor guy he can't even keep his eyes open' Sam thought. Sam drove off the road into a dark forest.

"Huh?" Dean asks sleepily, "What'd you do that for?"

"Screw this, I'm going to sleep." Sam says.

"What?!" Dean asks, "I'll come with you!"

"What..." Sam asks. Dean drinks out of his canteen.

*** * ***

"What!" Natalie says, "Don't stop there!"

"Shouldn't you check on Dean?" Sam asks.

"Oh! Right! Yeah!" Natalie says, getting up, "Be right back then you finish!" Natalie runs up the stairs. She checks up on Dean, who is still unconscious. She heads to the bathroom.

"Is she this hyper?" Sam asks curious to see what Buffy says.

"Just a little" Buffy says. They hear Natalie scream. They run up the stairs to the bathroom. Dean is on the floor, awake.

"Grab her!" Dean yells, "She's possessed!"

"What? How?" Willow asks, confused.

"Just hold her down!" Sam yells, "Dean, I'm going to need you help drawing it."

"Already drew it." Dean says, sighing.

"Okay, get ready to connect it" Sam says. He pulls out his holy water and splashes it in the demon's face. The demon growled at him. He grabbed a chair and rope and tied Natalie to it.

"Okay, Dean." Sam yelled to his younger brother.

"What do you want?!?" Sam asks.

"How 'bout a kiss?" the demon says. Sam splashes her with holy water, "Okay, fine you want the truth?"

"That'd be nice." Dean says.

"I heard from some of my friends that someone here in this plane can give demons souls" the demon says.

"What! That's ridiculous!" Sam says.

"Not so ridiculous." Willow says.

"Not you, witch." The demon says, "This girl can pull the demons previous soul out so that you remember everything you've ever done. So, does anybody know who this person is?" Everybody looks around the room at each other. Suddenly Spike raises his hand.

"Spike?!?" Buffy asks questionably.

"You know this girl?" the demon asks.

"You're possessing her." Spike says. There is silence in the room.

"Then, I'll be back in a different body." The demon says. Black smoke is coming out of Natalie's mouth.


	3. Angel Is Coming!

Angel Is Coming?!?

Dean was in the other room taking care of Natalie, while all the others were in the other room talking. The door was closed. Dean looked at Natalie who had a worried look on her face.

"Do you want me to eavesdrop?" Dean whispers to Natalie. Natalie looks at him and smiles. 'Yes' she mouths. Dean moves to the door. His ear to the door he hears:

"What!?" Spike yells to Buffy, "She told me because she was afraid you would call her a freak!"

"Not so loud!" Sam says, pointing to the door.

"Shut up! Your not a part of this!" Spike says.

"Actually, I am." Sam says getting in Spike's face, "When it comes to Dean. It is my business!" Spike pushes him. Sam's about to punch Spike, but Buffy stops them.

"We don't have time for this shit!" Buffy says to them, "Spike, now can you remember how she did it?"

"How she did what?" Spike asks, acting confused, "Oh! Yeah!"

"Okay. Tell me." Buffy says.

"You should call Angel, too." Spike says.

"Why?" Tara asks, "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but he does." Spike says.

"What?" Dean asks.

"What did you hear?" Natalie asks Dean.

"What does Angel have to do with anything?" Dean asks.

"Um…heh" Natalie says. Dean looks at her with a serious look on his face.

"Their going to call him." Dean says, "And Spike said that you told him because you thought Buffy would call you a freak."

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it." Natalie says, "But…"

"I understand." Deans says, cutting her off, "I keep something from Sam, too." Natalie smiles at him. He goes back to the door. "Do you have a phone in here?" Natalie points to the phone. Dean signals to Natalie to come sit by him. Dean picks it up and puts it between their ears.

"Hey, Angel?" Willow asks.

"No. This is Gunn." Gunn says.

"Oh. Well is Angel there? I need to speak to him. Just tell him its Willow." Willow says.

"Yeah, Alright. I'll go get him. Hold on."

"why do I have to talk to him?" Willow asks them. They laugh at her. Willow rolls her eyes.

"Hello?" Angel asks tiredly.

"Hey, Angel. It's Willow." Willow says.

"Yeah I know." Angel says.

"Um. We have a question for you. And we need a straight answer." Willow says.

"Okay, Willow. Go ahead." Angel says.

"Did Natalie give you a soul?" Willow asks. There is a silence for a while. "Angel? Are you still there?"

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Angel says he hangs up before Willow can say something.

"I guess Angel's coming here." Willow says.

"What?!" Buffy yells.

"What?!" Dean yells.

"Shhh!" Natalie tells him, "What's the big deal?"

"Angel is coming?!" Buffy and Dean both say.


	4. And the Truth Comes Out

**Okay so I'm switching up the time line. In this story Angel is the CEO of the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Hart. Oh, and they still have Connor and Cordelia is still alive. This is right after they sent Lindsey to Hell or Hell dimension! For Buffy it takes place in the 7****th**** season Andrew is there so that should help. A long and dreaded post I know! Sorry FoxxFlame. **

The Truth- Chapter 4

"What do you mean Angel is coming?" Buffy asks. Dean opens the door and runs down the stairs out the door. Natalie chases after him. "What's wrong with him?" Buffy looks at Sam.

"He has the impression that Angel is well the most evil being on the earth. I've tried to tell him differently, but our dad kind of said it."

"What did Angel do to him?" Buffy asks offended.

"What DOESN'T he do?" Spike asks, "He broke your heart by leaving. Trust me, I remember." Tara and Willow look at him.

"You weren't there!" Willow says.

"Whatever, if Dean doesn't calm down…" Sam tries to say.

"I'll talk to him." Spike tells Sam. Buffy looks at him with her 'what the hell are you talking about' look. Spike goes down the stairs and out the door. Natalie looked as pale as him. "Hey Natalie I can take it from here."

"Yeah. Good luck!" Natalie says to him as she heads inside. She slams the door behind her.

"Where did your fans go?" Spike asks. Dean looks up and smiles.

"I guess they know I was mad." Dean says, laughing.

"Oh, yeah. You don't want to be around you when your mad." Spike says.

"You know me well." Dean says, "I just hope Angel doesn't."

"Where did you hear this 'Angel being most evil' thing?" Spike asks, sitting down next to Dean, "I could be most evil!" Spike says getting out a cigarette . He lights it and tries to hand it to Dean.

"I might get in trouble." Dean says. Spike puts the cigarette in Dean's mouth. Dean smokes it and then coughs. That makes Spike laugh.

"You can drink, but you can't smoke?" Spike asks putting his cigarette in his mouth.

"That's different! Drinking is different!" Dean says. He looks at spike. He's so very different than Natalie. More perfect, but maybe that's how vampires are supposed to look. Spike takes out his Flask full of whiskey. He takes a drink. Then hands it to Dean. Dean takes a drink.

"You know technically that's kissing!" Spike says. He's wanted to kiss Dean ever since he saw him on the telly. Dean shakes his head. He leans in and puts his lips to Spike's. They both stand up still kissing. The vampire's lips were surprisingly soft and warm. When Spike wrapped his arms around Deans waist, pulling him close so their groins were touching. Dean moaned, allowing Spike to plunge his experienced tongue into Dean's wet mouth. Dean does the same. The door opens and Natalie steps out.

"What the…F%$ are you doing, Spike?" She screams. Spike breaks the kiss to glare at her. Dean licked his lips looking at her.

"We're making out, love." He snide at her and resumes his prior activity. Natalie runs inside upstairs.

"They okay?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah so fine they're making out!" Natalie yells.

"Good for him!" Buffy says.

"That's my Dean!" Sam says.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Natalie asks.

"Me and Spike aren't even dating! He just started doing this to get Dean jealous." Buffy says.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure Dean doesn't really 'love' you. He's just that way." Sam says. The door opens.

"Hey, look who's here!" Dean yells up the stairs.

"Oy! Who the hell are you?" Giles asks.

"Names, Dean Winchester!" Dean says. Sam sees how happy he is and smiles.

"Holy Crap!" Xander says. Natalie looks up and smiles.

"Xander!" Natalie yells running down the stairs into his arms, "Where's Anya?"

"We got into a huge argument. I don't think she's going to be coming around anymore." Xander says.

"Oh, sorry." Natalie says only she's not sorry. Xander smiles.

"So, you're the DEAN Winchester?" Xander asks.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Where's your brother?" Giles asks.

"Right there." Dean says.

"Wow! I could say I'm your biggest fan, but I bet you've heard that before." Giles exclaimed.

"Not really. It's sorta kinda weird, but I'm glad you like me!" Sam says to Giles

"Why is it weird?" Xander asks.

"Because to us you're the famous ones! Sam has always like Giles and Angel" Dean says, "Of course I've always liked Wesley and Spike."

"Your a fan of Wesley?" Giles asks.

"Yeah! He's a total badass watcher!" Dean explains. Giles looked at him his eyes glaring straight through him, "What? Look its no offense to you, Mr. Giles, but…well I've always thought you were a bit…um…strict." Buffy stats to laugh, really hard. After awhile they all joined in.

Morning:

"Buffy! He's here!!" Natalie shouts to her big sister.

"Be right down!" Buffy yelled to her.

"I'm not going to go down there!" Dean says, "You can't make me!"

"Come on, Dean. Please?" Sam tries to convince him. Spikes at the doorway looking in. Dean has his arms folded in a defiant way.

"No!" Dean says.

"Hey, lets go downstairs and scowl at him together. Maybe he'll run off." Spike says smiling. Dean looks up.

"Humph! I doubt it!" Dean says to spike. 'God is he stubborn!' Spike thought.

"Oh, great! He brought Wesley!" Natalie shouts.

"Now will you go down?" Sam asks.

"Fine!" Dean says his arms still folded. Sam shakes his head 'He is such a handful!' Sam thought.

"And Cordelia!" Natalie shouts. The Scooby gang was in a circle around the door looking out. Dean stood at the corner of the room, arms folded, face angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Willow asks Dean. Dean just looked at her and growled. "Sam! What's wrong with your brother?"

"Well…he's not quiet ready to meet Angel yet." Sam says.

"Yeah, Sammy! You can say that again!" Dean says.

"Are you guys just going to stand there? Or go and help them?" Buffy asks her friends as she comes down the stairs. There were a couple of 'No's' but the ones who didn't have a problem with Angel went out the door. "You 3" Buffy says pointing to Dean Natalie and Spike, "Behave!" Dean sighed and nodded. Spike scoffed and then nodded. Natalie was definitelygoing to put up a fight.

"Why do I have to? He broke your heart! And not to mention he didn't even call when you died to see if I was ok!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know I didn't" Angel says walking through the door, "Its good to be back! Oh and who's this?" Angel asks looking over to Dean. Dean looked at him. He'd definitely changed.

"Um…Dean…Dean Winchester." Dean says, shyly.

"Huh! Of course John told you about me? Before I had a soul?" Angel ask. Dean nodded he didn't know what to says. "Well, maybe you can maybe forget about what he said about me and get to know ANGEL not Angelus, okay?" Dean smiled and nodded.

"Angel! Take Connor, will you?" Cordelia asks with a baby in her arms.

"Yeah, of course." Angel says to her, "This is my son, Connor."

"Who's his mother?" Dean asks, "Is it…is it Darla?"

"No, no it… it was a human." Angel says, "I loved her more than anything."

"More than Buffy?!" Natalie pushed.

"You know what?" Angel says, "Nothing I says will be good enough so I'll just tell you the truth!" Sam came in with a huge stack of books and a suitcase. Wesley comes in behind him with even more books in his hand.

"Set them on the table" Buffy says from behind them. She had two suitcases and a big box.

"Sorry about that! Connor won't sleep anywhere but in his crib!" Cordelia says.

"Its no problem. I can handle it." Buffy says, stumbling.

"Sure about that, love?" Spike asks, "Angel"

"Spike." Angel says. Spike grabs the box from Buffy.

"Thanks. You can set it up in the living room." Buffy says. Sam looks over at Angel. He's the perfect vampire. He's funny, calm, a great fighter, loving, and not to mention hot. Sam couldn't see how Dean thought of him as evil.

"Wesley! Come and help me!" Cordelia yelled to Wes.

"I'll help. You can start researching. I'll be back to help." Sam says.

"Thanks." Wesley says. That was the first word to come out of his mouth.

"You should get my brother to help you. He's a big fan of you." Sam smiled to him. Wesley laughed.

"Do you know that Angel turned gay?" Wesley blurted.

"Really?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Yeah, its kind of freaky. He's been trying to flirt with me for awhile now." Wesley says, "I'm just saying since your gay."

"Maybe I can get him off your back." Sam says

"Thanks." Wesley says sitting at the table, "Can you get your brother?"

"Sure." Sam says. He walks into the living room, "Hey, Dean, Wesley needs you!"

"What for" Dean asks.

"Just go!" Sam says to Dean. Dean sighs and gets up. He walks into the dining room.

"Hi…you…my…brother said you wanted to see me." Dean says, nervously.

"Yes, I was wondering." Wesley says pushing up his glasses, "Oh. Sit down."

"Thanks. So you were wondering." Dean says sitting down.

"Sam. He's…um…gay. Right?" Wesley asks

"Yeah. What about it?" Dean asks coldly. He hated it when people called Sam names just because he was different.

"I'm not insulting him. I just want to know how you deal with it." Wesley says, sighing, "Its just…Angel has been acting real weird."

"You think he's gay?" Dean asks.

"You haven't been around him." Wesley says.

"That doesn't mean he's…gay." Dean whispers, "He could be bisexual or something."

"Yeah but he used to flirt with Cordelia and now he never does." Wesley says

"Oh, then yeah he's gay." Dean says.

"Great. Well, how do you deal with being around Sam?" Wesley asks.

"Well, lets just say it going to be like having another girl around. He's going to start acting feminine." Dean explained, "Slightly at first, then he's going to try and flirt with you even if he doesn't like you he'll need to practice on someone."

"Yeah, he's already at stage two, but he doesn't flirt with Gunn just me." Wesley says.

"Then he likes you." Dean says.

"What?!" Wesley squeaked. Dean laughed.

"Its no big deal." Dean says.

"Not a big deal?! ANGEL LIKES ME!!" Wesley whispers loudly.

Yeah well now Angel will make sure you don't get hurt when you're hunting." Dean says, "It'll be like having a big brother to protect you."

"Its just a little weird. I'm going to have to get used to it." Wesley says.

"Its hard to get used to when a guy likes you. Well its harder when the guy doesn't feel the same way." Dean says, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Why?" Wesley asks curiously.

"I don't know. I just don't want to talk about it! Okay?" Dean says.

"Are you…gay?" Wesley asks

"No. Bisexual." Dean says, "Are you?"

"Yes. I'm bisexual." Wesley says.

"ANDREW!" Buffy yells, "Go see if they want some!"

"Geez, okay! Andrew says, "What'd I say?" Andrew walked into the dining room. Wesley looked up and his eyes bulged. He was gorgeous. I mean gorgeous. "Do you want some mini pizza's? I made them myself!" Andrew smiled widely.

"Hell yeah!" Dean says taking 4. He shoved 2 in his mouth. "MMMM! This is the shit, dude!" Dean says with his mouth full. Wesley slaps him on the back of the head, "What the fuck was that for!?"

"DEAN! LANGUAGE!" Sam yells from the other room. Dean growls and slumps down in the chair.

"He started it!" Dean yelled to his big brother. Sam huffs and just ignores him.

"Do you want any Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?" Andrew asks.

"Yes." Wesley says, shyly. Dean looked over to him and smiles. Wesley just glared at him.

"Oh, I'm all out. I'll bring you some more!" Andrew says walking out into the kitchen.

"Get started will you?" Wesley asks Dean.

"Yeah, sure." Dean says opening a book, "Dude, its empty."

"Oh, I apologize." Wesley says grabbing the book and putting it to his mouth, "Anything on time travel." Wesley puts that book down and picks another book up and says, "Portals to different dimensions." Dean opens the time travel book and flips through it his eyes wide.

"How did you…" Dean starts, but Wesley moved into the kitchen, "Nevermind then." Dean says pulling out his Ipod. "Eye of the Tiger" comes out of the headphones. Dean starts reading, taping to the music when Spike comes in and picks up a book. Dean looks at him.

"What? I thought I'd help." Spike says. Dean smiled and pointed to the chair. Wesley watched as Andrew bent over pulling the pizza's out of the oven. Andrew listened to Spike and Dean's conversation about some of the characters. Then his name came up and he listened more closely.

"Of the non vampire people or non-evil people. Probably Andrew. But I guess he's evil." Dean says.

"Now, I don't believe Andrew to be evil." Spike says, "He's not as bad as me and Angel. Hell, he's not even as bad as Buffy. And trust me Buffy is bad." Spike finished. Andrew smiled and put the tray on the counter and turns around. Andrew about screamed but smiled when he saw that it was just Wesley.

"You're jumpy." Wesley says.

"Yeah, I guess the first has got me nervous." Andrew says .

"The first?" Wesley asks curiously.

"Yeah we're in the middle of a war here and I was on the first's side first…then I change sides. Now all I am is a stupid cook to them." Andrew says frustrated.

"Oh well your not to me. Can I get one of those?" Wesley asks pointing to the Pizza's.

"Yeah! Careful there hot." Andrew says. He hands Wesley a pizza. Andrew sits down at the counter, "Huh. I guess Spike's gay now, huh?" Andrew says peaking in on Spike and Dean. Spike's got a hold of Dean's hand as Dean's trying to read. Dean keeps trying to turn the page but can't do that with one hand, but Spike just won't give it up. It's a very comical site. Andrew sighs.

"Hmm. I guess we're the outcasts, huh?" Wesley says. He sighs wishing he hadn't said that. "You know Angel and Cordelia are just so damn perfect. And Gunn he's just a badass. And then there's Lorne. The wise and funny Lorne and Fred pure and sweet Fred. Then there's boring old me." Andrew puts his hand on Wesley's.

"I know what you mean. There's Buffy who's lets face it awesome! And then Willow and Tara who are really powerful badasses as you says. Spike and Xander are the funny and wise ones. Natalie's the innocent one. And then there's me at the bottom of the food chain." Andrew says. His hand still on Wesley's.

"I don't think she's al that innocent." Wesley says.

"Natalie can't help it she has this power. I mean she's the daughter of…" Andrew caught himself. He looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Don't tell anybody this. Understood?" Wesley nodded, "She's not actually Buffy's sister. Not biologically anyways. She was adopted when she was I think like 3. Well she was curious who her real parents were. So I researched it for her." Andrew says.

"Who are they?" Wesley asks.

"Lindsey McDonald and Darla. Angel's sire! But the weird thing is she remembers Lindsey. She remembers what he looks like. I showed her a picture and she's all like yep that's him." Andrew says, "She just got into the foster system when Buffy's mom came to the adoption place." Andrew looked over to Wesley who's face was white, "Um, are you okay?"

"Huh? We must tell Angel! You just helped us BIG time!" Wesley hoped down and walked out.

"Well that went well." Andrew said to himself. He turned around and Wesley came back in. He turned Andrew around and put his hand around Andrew's head. Andrew didn't know what to do. Wesley rubbed Andrew's hair and put his lips on Andrew's. Andrew was mesmerized. He know kissing a girl was amazing, but kissing a guy was even better. Andrew kissed Wesley back. By the time the kiss was over they were gasping for air.

"Let's go and talk to Angel." Wesley says taking Andrew's hand dragging him out. "Meeting let's go!" Wesley says to Dean and Spike. Spike got up grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him into the living room after Wesley and Andrew. Cordelia and Buffy were arguing. Xander and Natalie were talking, Natalie blushing. And Angel and Sam looked like they were about to make out.

"We'd like to call a meeting. We have new information." Wesley almost leaped of joy, but Andrew stopped him.

"Geez, Wes. What's in those pizza's?" Angel asks.

"Shut up! I'm aloud to be perky!" Wesley says. All of them laughed.

"You can be perky, Wesley! I like you perky." Andrew says. He smiles at Wesley and Wesley smiles back. The rest of them looked at each other. Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. Natalie's adopted." Wesley says.

"Wow like we didn't know that!" Buffy and Spike say at the same time. Spike and Dean made their way to the couch. Natalie eyed them and rolled her eyes. She put her head between her knees.

"Anyways Andrew was researching and he found out who her real parents are." Wesley says. Natalie looked up.

"What?" Natalie asks, "Andrew why didn't you tell me?"

"Buffy told me not to. So do you want to know who they are?" Andrew asks.

"No! She doesn…" Buffy starts.

"Shut up, Buffy! She's old enough to know if she wants to!" Andrew yells. Natalie smiles and nods her head.

"Thanks, Andrew. Now, spill!" Natalie says.

"They're names are Lindsey McDonald and Darla." Andrew says.

"What?!" Angel asks, "That's like impossible!"

"How Angel think she's 16. We weren't in L.A when she was born. It's quite possible!" Wesley says.

"You know my dad?" Natalie asks, "I already know who my mom is Buffy killed her."

"What?" Sam asks, "This is weird!"

"So do you know him or not?" Natalie asks.

"Yes. He used to work for Wolfram and Hart before we took over, but…we…sent him to hell. He was an evil son of a bitch. And annoying." Angel says.

"You what?" Natalie asks, standing up.

"Sent him to hell." Angel repeated, "Again he was evil!"

"NO! MY FATHER WAS NOT EVIL! He's not!" Natalie yells at Angel, "He protected me and sang to me when I was scared! Now I'm never going to see him again. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Natalie ran upstairs crying.

"Good job, Angel!" Dean says.

"Shut up!" Angel says.

"You just had to tell her the truth?" Dean asks standing up, "You could have lied! And you have a lot of nerve calling him evil!" Angel stood up and walked over to Dean.

"You don't know me!" Angel yells.

"Like hell I don't!" Dean says.

"You fucking asshole!" Angel says punching Dean in the face. Dean got up and tackled Angel to the ground. Angel moved Dean so Angel was on top of him. "How do you like me now?"

"Oh, so much!" Dean says as he kicks Angel. Angel put his hand around Dean's neck. Dean's gasping for air. Sam and Spike grab Angel.

"What the hell? He needs to be taught a lesson!" Angel yells at them.

"No, you do! That's my little brother, Jackass." Sam says walking Dean to the couch. Angel turns around and Spike's fist rammed into his face knowing Angel unconscious.

"That's for hurting my boyfriend, dick!" Spike says sighing. Dean smiled as Spike came over and kissed him passionately. 'Boyfriend' Dean repeated in his head.

**Please review and Enjoy!**


End file.
